1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shovel implements and more particularly pertains to a scooping shovel for scooping and retaining fluids and other debris from a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shovel implements is known in the prior art. More specifically, shovel implements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art shovel implements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,198,090; 4,129,327; 3,583,746; U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 270,562; 267,772; and 262,686.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a scooping shovel for scooping and retaining fluids and debris from a ground surface which includes a receiving shovel assembly having a retaining plate partially enclosing a shovel blade, and a handle assembly extending from the shovel assembly for facilitating manual manipulation of the device.
In these respects, the scooping shovel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of scooping and retaining fluids and debris from a ground surface.